Security screens are usually pneumatically operated and, conventionally, comprise a pair of spaced panels which are normally located below the bench or counter level and which have a pneumatic ram located therebetween and connected between the upper portion of the panels and the floor or the like, the ram, on actuation, driving the screen upwardly so as to obscure the open area in the bench through which the teller or other person normally operates.